New Normie of Monster High
by uzai sagi
Summary: Read the story of normie Fiona, who attends Monster High with her witch cousin and catches the eyes of some monster guys. Oh god, why me! Rated T for various reasons
1. Bother 1: Heath

**I don't really like Monster High or their dolls, but I thought I'd do it just for the fuck of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Flying in the air were two young girls flying on a broomstick. One girl was wearing a witches hat, a skirt that ended at her knees and designed in spiderwebs, a longsleeved shirt also designed in spirderwebs, spiderweb stokcings, and ruby converse. The other girl was wearing a 'The Kingdom Carries On' by Starfield shirt, black pants, and back combat boots.

The girl in the spiderweb clothes was named Jamie Hex, a young witch who got overly excited and still acted like a child. She had red hair, green eyes, and creamy skin.

The other girl was named Fiona Todd, a human girl, or 'normie' as monsters call them, with a bad attitude. She had dark chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Jamie and Fiona were cousins and Fiona was currently living with her aunt and uncle and two cousins, who were 'magical people' as they call themselves.

"I'm so excited we're going to Monster High," Jamie said. "Aren't you, Fiona?"

"Yeah," Fiona answered sacasticly, "nothing like going to a house of freaks with my loveable yet annoying cousin."

"Yay!" Jamie was too oblivious to see that Fiona had also meant _her _when she said 'freaks'.

Once they arrive at the school, they land on the roof and are greeted by the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood.

"Good morning, girls."

"Hi, Headless Headmistress," Jamie said giggling.

"Sup," Fiona says carelessly.

"Here are your schedules for the semester, and I suppose I could assign someone to give you a tou-"

"We're fine," Fiona interupted. "Let's go." She grabs Jamies wrist and drags her to their first class

* * *

Upon arriving to their first, the teacher introduces them.

"Class, we have two new students this year. A witch and a normie, so make them feel welcome."

"Hi," Jamie exclaimed, "I'm Jamie Hex, and this is my cousin, Fiona." She lightly pull Fiona into the spotlight. "I'm a witch, she's a normie."

All the guys seemed to give out wolf whistles towards Fiona, which made a vein pop from her head in annoyance.

"Well then, take your seats so we can begin our lesson."

Once they were sitting together, Jamie watched the teacher and Fiona just looked at the wall with her chin on her hand in boredom.

A note was set on her desk in front of her, and she opens it and reads.

_Bonjour, I am Rochelle Goyle. I do apologize if you do not like it here, but you'll get used to it soon._

Fiona looked at the gargoyle girl in fron of her, then started writing something in the note and passed it on. Rochelle opened it in interest.

_Fiona Todd, and no worries I've been to worse schools. It's better than going to some boring human school. Besides, it was either this or boarding school. Ugh... If you ask me, they should call it boring school. XP_

Rochelle looked back to Fiona with a smile, then turn back to writing in the note then passes it back to Fiona, who opened it up and read.

_Lol You are quite funny, mon ami. You are cousins with the witch girl, no?_

Fiona wrote something down then passed it back to Rochelle.

_Yeah, unfortunately. My mom was human while my uncle was a warlock. In their family, only the eldest child can have magical powers while the youngest stays normal._

Rochelle wrote into the note and then passed it back to Fiona.

_That is interesting, Fiona. Does it happen when a magical being marries a normie?_

_Yeah, it does. How'd you know?_

_My papa knew a witch who married a human man once, and they had three children._

Then it just went on with talking by notes. Back to back. Once class was over, everyone went to their lockers.

"Yay!" Jamie yelled. "We're right next to eachother!" She hugged Fiona, who didn't look too excited.

"Oh, joy," she mumbled.

As they opened up their lockers, Heath Burns approached them.

"Hey there, sweetcheeks," he said to Fiona in a flirtatious tone. "Names Burns. Heath Burns, and I'm in need for a hot new girlfriend..." He looked her up and down. "And I think you just might be a lucky winner."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Cool it, fire boy. You're not my type."

Heaths jaw dropped in shocked. "Well, what is your type."

"Nothing," Jamie answered, "she's not interested in dating."

"Yeah," Fiona said harshly. "Now go jump in the pool, before you burn the house down." With that, she closed her locker and walked off, Jamie following suit, while they leave a dumbfounded fire elemtental dumbstruck.


	2. Bother 2: Deuce

**Yeah, I know the first chapter kinda sucked, but like I said I don't really like Monster High. I'm just doing this story for the fuck of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Fiona was comletely annoyed. Not only did she get the attention of every guy monster in the school (not including the teachers, you sick bastards!), but she also caught the attention of those who already have girlfriends. Fiona tried really hard to ignore them, but the vein popping from her head did nothing to calm her down.

Each time a guy that was single or taken stared at her, she would either roll her eyes or become so pissed off that she would be at the breaking point of beating the living shit outta them, even those who're already dead.

That's not the only problem. She and Jamie were in all the same classes as eachother, much to Jamies joy and Fionas annoyance. What's worse is that they were lab partners. Great! Not...

"Fiona, look!" Jamie said in glee. "It's boiling! It's boiling!"

"It's a freaking chemical, of course it's boiling!" Fiona shouted in annoyance. Everyone seemed to stare at the duo, not easing Fionas anger by their rude stares. She glares at them, and they quickly look away.

Fiona heard the sound of hissing and looked to see a guy with snake-hair kissing some egyptian mummified chick. Fiona rolled her eyes in disgust, but then she looked at the snakes and saw that they were staring at her. She raised her eyebrow at them, which caught the attention of her witch cousin.

"What's wrong, Fi?" Jamie asked. Fiona didn't answer as her expression became a look that meant she was creeped out, and Jamie looked to see the snakes intense stare at her normie cousin. "Why are they staring at you?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Fiona commented. Then she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at their assignment. "Let's forget about it, J.J."

Jamie nodded, but then her eyes widened and she smiled in excitement at her cousin. Fiona smiled in return as she felt Jamies excitement. She hasn't called her that since they were kids, but now that she said her old nickname there was no taking it back. Jamie looked like she wanted to hug her, but Fiona raised her eyebrow in warning.

Jamie just stood there and smiled.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch time! Fiona couldn't take two more classes with guys who just kept on staring at her. It was just too stressful and annoying.

Fiona and Jamie sat together with Rochelle and Robecca. The four of them became friends quicker than you could say whatever the hell you'd wanna say.

Fiona learned from Rochelle that the guy with snakes for hair was known as Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Niles boyfriend and her secret crush after explaining what happened at Mad Science class. Neither of them really understood why the snakes were staring at Fiona while he was kissing Cleo, but she started to have a feeling that something awful was gonna come out of it.

She heard hissing come toward their table, and they looked to see Deuce waving at Rochelle, who returned the greeting. The snakes, however, only looked at Fiona, who simply smiled and waved at them. They wiggled about happily as he walked away.

Fiona sweat-dropped, feeling awkward to have waved at the snakes which resulted to make them wiggling in happiness.

"Okay, _that_ was creepy," Fiona mentioned, making everyone look at her and then at Deuce.

* * *

Once the day was _finally_ over, Fiona and Jamie went to their lockers. They had to meet the Headless Headmistress again before they went home to discuss their time at the school.

As they put their books in their lockers, Cleo had come up to them in rage.

"You!" she shouted pointing at Fiona.

Fiona looked at her in a bored manner. "Yes?"

"Who do you think you are? You better stay away from Deuce, because he's mine!"

"Bitch, please. I don't even know the guy."

"Doesn't matter, just stay away from him!"

"Or what, _princess_?" Jamie didn't like the way Fiona talked to Cleo, even if it was just a bored expresion.

"Or you're going to wish you were never born!" Cleo growled.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's not my type. If I was interested in dating, I'd prefer a guy who didn't turn me to stone." With that she walked away with Jamie, leaving Cleo dumbfounded.

As they headed to the office, Deuce had come up to them.

"Hey, you're Fiona and Jamie, right?" he asked them.

They nodded their heads.

"Look, I'm sorry about Cleo. She gets jealous real easily when it comes to other girls."

"Yeah, we can see that," Fiona replied rolling her eyes. Deuce smiled and put out his hand.

"I'm Deuce Gorgon, by the way."

Jamie took his and shook it, but Fiona looked away with a 'Hmph'.

"And also," Deuce continued, "sorry if these guys made you uncomfortable." He gestured to the snakes he had for hair. "They just find you very attractive."

"So do you," Jamie said. "They only do that when a gorgon is interested in someone."

Fiona glared at Deuce, who had a nervous smile and a blush as he rubbed his head in emberassment.

"Well, uh-"

"Whatever!" Fiona exclaimed. "Let's go, Jamie."

"Oh, okay," Jamie said confused and then turns to wave at Deuce. "Bye, Deuce."

Deuce nervously waved back as they walked away to the Headmistress.


	3. Bother 3: Draculogan

**Okay, here's chapter three. Please tell me that I shouldn't be doing this for the fuck of it, because I don't even know why I'm making a story of something that I don't even like... I guess it just got stuck into my head.**

**Disclaimer: thank god I don't own this shit... although my sisters do have some of the dolls**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

The two cousins talked about their time in the school to the Headmistress, though Fiona complained about the idiots that bugged her (meaning the guys and Cleo). The Headmistress seemed to understand the normies issues, and even to show a bit of sympathy.

Fiona and Jamie were now flying back home on her broomstick. On the way, they ended up hitting a small bat. Jamie and Fiona freaked when they saw it falling down, and the normie girl got her witch cousin to swoop down and catch it. Jamie landed on the sidewalk as Fiona held the bat in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" she panicked.

"Jamie, calm down," Fiona told her. "It's still breathing, so he should be fine."

Jamie sighed in relief. Then the bat opened its eyes and met its saviour.

"You helped me?" it asked, making the girls freeze in their place.

"Did this thing just talk?" Fiona asked in shock.

"I think so," Jamie answered, also in shock.

"My names Draculogan," the bat said, finally transforming into a vampire.

"Uh... Sorry we ran you over, dude," Fiona apologized awkwardly.

Draculogan beamed at the normie girl. "No worries! You saved me, and I'm in your debt."

"Um, no, that's okay. You don't need to pay off any debts. We'll be going now." Fiona grabbed her cousins hand and started dragging her away, but Draculogan started following them.

"No, I insist. How about I take you out to dinner?"

"NO!"

Fiona then sprinted for home, leaving the vampire dumbstruck.

* * *

"School was fun, wasn't it, Fi?" Jamie said excitedly.

"No," Fiona said truthfully.

"Aw. Why not?"

"Hmm. Lets see, I got hit on by two guys at school, one of them had his snake-hairs staring at me, his girlfriend tried to threaten me, and after school I got hit on by another guy. Does that answer your question?"

Jamie was a little sad at this, but then she brightened. "Hey, maybe it'll be better tomorrow!"

Fiona sighed. Her cousin is so clueless sometimes.

When they walk through the door, they are greeted by Fionas aunt and Jamies mom, Thalia Hex.

"Hello, girls!"

"Hi, mommy!"

"Hey, Aunt Thalia..."

"How was school!"

"It was fun!"

"It sucked..."

"Wonderful, Jamie. Aw, Fiona, did you not enjoy it?"

"No..."

"What happened?"

"Three guys started hitting on her," Jamie answered. "One of them has a girlfriend and she tried to threaten her."

"Aaaawwwww," Thalia said, patting her normie neices head. "Don't worry, sweety. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day."

Fiona gave her aunt a small smile. "Thanks, Aunt Thalia."

* * *

After a few hours of making dinner, two warlocks had finally arrived home. The older warlock was Jefferson Hex, Jamies dad and Fionas uncle, he had a normie brother, sister , and father and a witch mother. Only the eldest child could be a witch or warlock while the younger stay normal. The younger warlock was David Hex, Jamies older brother and Fionas cousin, he's a bit overprotective of both his sister and cousin, making them think that he's wierd in alot of ways.

Jefferson looked at his daughter and neice with a smile.

"Afternoon, girls."

"Hi, daddy!" Jamie shouted, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Uncle Jeff," Fiona greeted glumly.

"Hey, Jamie. What's wrong, Fiona?" David said.

"Hi, David!" Jamie greeted her big brother with a hug.

"Nothing, David," Fiona answered.

"Three guys bothered her and one of them has a girlfriend and she tried to threaten her."

"Jamie!"

"I see," Jefferson said.

"Three guys!" Davdi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Fiona. Tomorrow will be a better day."

"And I'll kill those three guys."

Fiona smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Jeff. David, I know you're trying to protect me and all that, but I'm a blackbelt. I think I can take care of myself."

Then they went ahead and had dinner. Afterwards, Fiona and Jamie spent some time doing homework together. Their pet lizard, Geko, crawled on top of some papers, and they giggled as Jamie picked him up and pet him.

"Do you think tomorrow will be better for me, J.J.?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie answered. "It's ike they say, 'Tomorrow's always better than the next day'."

Fiona sighed as she scratched the lizards head. "I hope so."


	4. Second Day: Nice Third Day: Hell

**The last person who reviewed this, I have to agree that I actually find Fionas torture amusing as well. Mostly because I'm the one who put her in those situations... Don't judge me:/**

**Disclaimer: I don't this shit (thank god for that)**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

It turns out that Fionas family had been right about the next day of school being a little better. The male student body had hardly ever paid any attention to her, although there were some that still stared. But other than that, she actually felt completely relaxed.

Jamie was glad that her cousin got to relax. She never liked the way Fiona was always so moody whenever someone or something kept on bothering her, and it always made her family worry about her.

Fiona and Rochelle had good silent conversations during the first class, the gargoyle being pleased to see her friend more relaxed. They wrote notes to eachother as the teacher was talking, stopping whenever the teacher looked into their direction.

In mad science class, Fiona was a little nicer to Jamie when it came to the experiment. Giving her soft smiles and nice replies when the witch got excited.

"Look, Fi! It's glowing!"

"I can see that."

Lunch had also been pleasant, for she talked to her friends with as much cheer as she could muster. They all smiled and laughed with her.

Once school was over, Fiona had been smiling the entire dinner table.

"So how was school today, girls?" Thalia asked her daughter and neice.

"Awesome!" They both said.

Her entire family smiled at her, happy to see that the next day had given her a break.

* * *

Now here's where things get a little... complicated. Heath had kept asking Fiona out the next day, and the normie did her best to ignore him. However, she soon lost her patience and punched him in the jaw with an angry "NO!" Jamie had tried really hard to keep the fire elemental away, but he was pursistant.

Then at lunch, everyone was watching Cleo de Nile crying into Ghoulias arms.

"What's up with bitchy-mcbitch over there?" Fiona asked, pointing to the royal bitch.

"Deuce Gorgon broke up with her," Rochelle answered.

This shocked both the normie and the witch.

"Why? What happened?" Fiona asked.

This made Robecca sigh before saying, "You happened, Fiona?"

"WHAT?"

Then after school, Draculogan had followed them home. He was determined to win Fionas heart after she had rescued him from a terrible fall, making life hell for the normie.

"Fiona, would you like to-"

"NO!" Fiona shouted before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Fiona lied down on her bed in exhaustion, their pet lizard lying on her stomache as a way of keeping her company. Jamie looked at her in concern. Things were going so well for Fiona yesterday. Why did today have to be a nightmare?

"Sucks to be me right now," the normie groaned in frustration.

Jamie took this as a sign that Fiona wanted to be left alone and left her room.

Thalia looked at Jamie with a look that asked of how Fiona was doing. Jamie just shook her head, making the elder witch look up the stairs in concern.

She would probably have a talk with her normie neice later after dinner.


End file.
